


左手邊

by fallwhale



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Summary: 文內所提及的歌曲來自瑟琪限動推薦過的歌：Current Joys — A Different Age
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	左手邊

**Author's Note:**

> 文內所提及的歌曲來自瑟琪限動推薦過的歌：Current Joys — A Different Age

當我們如此靠近所嚮往的地方反倒有些畏怯。

追逐許久達到當初設下的目標後，然後呢？發現原來我們還能去到更遠、更高的地方，但那裡空氣稀薄令人難以呼吸，我們所捧著的熱情一不留神就會被周圍的冰冷給凍得失手打翻。

所謂夢想，被太多人期待，那似乎就不只關乎於我而已。而那曾經也只是單純的屬於我，來自於兩個人之間的約定。

如果腳下有地，我只要走，也能走出屬於我的一條路，但現在，我總是苦於面對這樣的狀況——飛行在三萬英呎的高空。我的天空被侷限在圓弧小窗裡，腳下沒有地，那裡盡是虛無，再往下是深不可測的海洋，倘若急速墜落後便會被吞沒⋯⋯

無法及時阻止亂竄的思緒變異成各種奇形怪狀的想像的下場便是自作受的心煩，我只好把耳機的聲量往上調了兩階，試圖透過音樂掩蓋住過於猖狂的噪音。

此時耳裡傳進陌生的男聲，那是從未聽過的歌手。聽來有些慵懶卻帶著堅毅的口氣，一下子就讓我想起她，看似隨性但對自己的堅持不會讓步的性子。

隨著鼓點指引，失速的思緒終於緩下步，踏著節奏穿過內心昏暗的廊道，來到除了她也不會有人知道的房間。

木地板，落地鏡，裡面的那個人跳著沒有她歌聲的曲子。我席地而坐望著那背影不停舞動，任由時間流逝、任由汗水滴落。

層疊的樂音宛如我們經年累月不間斷地在名為夢想的畫布上塗抹填色，飽滿的情緒都透過她的肢體恣意在鏡子前揮灑。那自信、忘我的筆觸是比起嚮往而更加使我眷戀的。

突然失去一耳的樂聲，讓思緒失衡得跌回現實，我轉過頭，霎時印入眼簾的模樣有些失真。在那段什麼都沒有、年齡與焦慮徒增的歲月裡頭不斷出現的身影似乎都重影在眼前。

「姐姐妳有聽到我說話嗎？」

那是她。都是她。

「抱歉，妳剛剛說什麼？」

「沒什麼，在聽什麼呢？」

她沒有介意我的失神，反而藉此靠了過來將原本我左邊的耳機塞進她左耳。結果傳進耳裡悸動的聲音不止一種了，這人害得我踩著節點附和著節奏的心跳驚慌得跳腳。

如果說聲音需要同時分給左耳和右耳才能平衡，那麼感情這件事，也要有左邊的人和右邊的人牽連起來才能成立吧。

那我們這樣算不算是——

「喔，這首我喜歡！」

接著左手背下墊著大上一截的右手，卻沒有我預期的暖和，為什麼她總讓人不省心。

「呀，康瑟琪，手怎麼這麼冰？」

「沒事呢，姐姐。」

看著她嘴裡說著沒事，手上自顧自地操作我的手機想把音樂的連結分享給她自己。好不容易人家唱完七分鐘的歌，又擅自讓人重頭為她唱起。

她的上半身越過中間寬度足夠安放兩隻陌生手臂的扶手，維持這一番彆扭的姿勢似乎讓她有些疲累，隨著音樂的行進，她也順勢倚在我的肩上。

我是否該感到慶幸？

慶幸這樣的距離也足夠兩顆若即若離的心能夠保持自然地試探或者維持警戒地猶豫。

這偷渡邊界來聽音樂的人，賴完一首仍繼續倚著我，絲毫沒有打算要離開的意思。我只好把腿上的被毯敞開分一半蓋在她身上，納入我的領域裡。

那不被誰看見的時候就是她可以為所欲為的時候吧。

她在那片我給予的天幕下，無拘無束地藉由她的指尖放肆遊走在我的手臂上。

而我那因她而起的雞皮疙瘩，沉默地像一行又一行的點字被她閱讀。

這樣她是否就能知曉我無法訴諸於口的話語？

最後調皮的玩心終於滿足地鑽進那為她敞開的掌心休憩，還知道將手指穿過指頭間的縫隙然後扣住手背才能感到安穩。

同時間，我扭著頭望向她。現在飛行得還算平穩，實在不太需要和爬升那會一樣。

除非，她感受到我體內那陡升的熱意。

又來。那故作鎮定的神情。

我真希望妳知道妳自己有多麼地可愛。

早在妳失去聲音的期間，我已經學會解密妳的雙眼。那眨眼的頻率像是難解的摩斯電碼，不過只要順著妳的思路，就能破譯妳的心事。

我們掌心相對的掌紋在我降生那刻起就向我揭示，未來我會在人生的某個交叉口遇見妳，彷彿我的人生就是為此預備著。

此時牽著的手，不僅僅是正在經歷的當下，也是我唯一能夠緊握的過去還有想要擁有的未來。

「妳剛想跟我說什麼？」

「沒什麼，只是好像準備要降落了。」

那就牽好了，別讓我害怕。


End file.
